Data centers house computer systems and associated components for telecommunications networks and storage networks. For telecommunications networks, data centers operate carriers' telecommunications networks, provide applications directly to carrier customers, and host applications for third parties to provide applications to their customers. For storage networks, data centers provide monitoring services, security services, and backup and associated recovery services when customers lose their primary data.
Data centers are identified by different tiers. A lowest tier is essentially a server room. A highest tier hosts mission-critical systems including redundant subsystems and compartmentalizes security zones controlled by biometric access controls. Different standards organizations define varying tiers in between the lowest tier and the highest tier in different manners.
Organizations using data centers demand that the data centers provide security, reliable availability, fast processing, and fast communication. However, as those organizations innovate and experience rapid IT growth, some data centers are becoming obsolete and not meeting the organizations' demands. It is therefore desirable to develop new data center components to help data centers meet those demands.